Nine Years, Nine Months
by Bonnie E
Summary: This is a fic about Locke and Celes and their married life nine years after the wedding. From my Final Fantasy 6 series.


Nine Years, Nine Months ****

Nine Years, Nine Months   
by Bonnie E. 

**_Notes:_** This is a Locke-Celes fic, a bit sad in parts, but not as depressing as my deathfic 'Numb' (promise!) 

Locke had been gone almost a month, and he had missed Celes terribly, though he would never admit that. This last trek had been very successful -- the ruins of Shanwa had truly contained the reported riches. It was just what he and his wife needed in these slim times. 

Their house, a quaint little four room cabin on the outskirts of Kohlingen, had been their home since Kefka had been defeated. It wasn't a bad home, but they wished to move on. Perhaps to South Figaro, where most of their friends lived. Things were finally looking up after years of heartbreak. He felt on top of the world. 

He wandered into town uneventfully, up his small walkway past the garden, to their house. She had chosen to stay behind because he hadn't expected many traps and dangers in the ruins. Luckily, he had been right. Celes sometimes just liked to stay at home with her garden, especially now that it was the planting season. In the heart of summer the garden could be left a couple weeks, as long as it rained. But now she had to stay and nurture her seedlings, and put them in the ground at the right times. He didn't mind, of course. It was nice to travel alone on occasion. It gave him a chance to contemplate things. All the complicated things he and Celes had been through, especially losing their newborn daughter, Kristen, within hours of her birth. 

For the first nine years of their marriage they had tried so hard to conceive unsuccessfully, and with no explanations as to why, according to the town's medic. 

"Some couples just aren't destined to be parents," he said. Locke didn't like that answer, but he knew he had to accept it. So Celes and Locke had given up trying, and just chose to let what happens happen without trying so hard. That seemed to work because within the year, Celes was pregnant. So many hopes and dreams about parenthood, about who the child would become one day, flooded their minds during nine long months -- only to be shattered hours after Kristen entered the world. 

Since then, the two had never discussed having another child, and Locke wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Now money was an even bigger problem. He was almost happy to not have their daughter dragged into it. If he couldn't have given her everything, it just would've killed him. But he pushed the thought aside. 

"Hey, Celes..." he called out, not seeing her right away. She wasn't tending to her seedlings in the living room, so he peeked in their bedroom. But she wasn't there. 

"Hmmm..." he mumbled, putting down his pack in the front hall. He decided to try again. 

"Hey, beautiful...I'm home!" 

He thought he heard a noise from the second bedroom, which had been converted into a nursery and hadn't yet been changed back into a bedroom. On Celes' insistence, everything had been left as it was, and the door was kept closed. Locke would have just preferred to have the baby's things removed, but if it helped Celes with her grief... 

He hadn't gone in there in four years. To see the crib he had carved with patterns just for his daughter before she was born pained him as he remembered she had never had much of a chance to use it. 

Celes stood over it, rocking it lightly, but her eyes and thoughts were elsewhere. Something about the image unnerved him. Celes was humming softly to herself, a tune commonly used as a lullaby. 

In the last year, Celes had made real progress dealing with the fact they had lost Kristen, so to see such a backlash surprised him. 

"Celes..." he said softly, sympathetically. 

She started, looking up at him instantly. She took her hand off the crib quickly. 

"I didn't hear you come in," she said, wiping her eyes. 

"I called you," he said. 

"I'm sorry. I -- didn't hear you." 

He took another step towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked. 

She sighed, then nodded lightly. 

"Are you sure?" 

She looked up at him, her glittering eyes filling with tears again. "Hold me," she said. 

She didn't even have to ask. He would have, anyway. 

"What is it?" he asked, whispering in her ear. 

He knew she had something to tell him, some reason why she had gone back to being so down. 

"Oh, Locke...it's--" Then it sounded as if she stopped herself. Then she began again. "Maybe later. For now, just hold me." 

"Okay, okay..." 

Eventually she broke free. 

"I'll be alright," she said. "Welcome home..." 

He nodded, deciding to leave it be for now. 

"Would you like some tea? I think it's still hot," she asked. 

"Yeah, sure. How's the garden?" 

"Oh, fine. I planted the tarrowfruit tree today. I doubt I'll have much luck with it here in Kohlingen, but we'll see how it works out." 

"When we get our house in Figaro, we'll have tarrowfruit coming out of our ears." 

"So things went well in the ruins?" she asked. 

"We have enough to blow this joint. Maybe after harvest. What do you think?" 

Her silence was his only answer as she poured the tea. 

"There were lots of gems and gold artifacts. I'd say we'll get about 30,000 GP for it all. I tried to bring back what I could, and I left the rest in storage at Edgar's castle. Nobody else is getting to it." 

"Good," she said. 

"Oh, yeah. That reminds me...I brought back something really special. It's in my pack. I'll get it." 

He needed something to cheer her up. Perhaps this would do it. He got it from his pack and went back to the couch. 

"It's for you. Ready?" 

"Yes," she said. 

He held it up -- an elegant diamond necklace, delicate, yet beautiful. 

"I thought of you as soon as I saw it. It's just like the one you wore on our wedding day. The one we had to sell. So I thought I'd make it up to you and keep this one." 

"I love it..." she said wistfully, as if she really wanted it, but for some reason could never have it. 

"I'll put it on you," he said. 

She nodded, moving her hair. 

"I'm sure the Empress of Shanwa herself wore this very necklace once. And now my beautiful wife will wear it. You deserve to wear such a nice piece of jewelry." 

"Locke..." she began. 

"Yeah..?" he said, finishing with the clasp. 

"I'm pregnant," she said quickly, carefully. 

He was stunned. Of all the news it could have been, he least expected that. 

"You are?" he asked flatly. 

She nodded, still unable to turn and face him. 

"You're sure?" 

She nodded again. 

He felt strange. He knew he should feel happy, but something in him stopped him from being. The pain over losing Kristen came back to him all at once -- all the shattered dreams, hopes, the wasted best wishes from friends...and the empty crib in the nursery. How hard he had worked on that crib, only to be gathering dust. She would have been almost five years old. Instead, it had been the same number of years of sadness. 

It was something he didn't care to go through again. 

"I see," he said. 

"I -- know we've been saving to move to Figaro...I know you've had your heart set on it..." 

"I have." 

"We won't be able to now." 

"No. I guess not." 

"I -- I knew you would be disappointed. That's why I was so upset." 

"You've already got your hopes up about this, haven't you?" 

"I tried not to. But I couldn't help it. I just want to tell everyone..." 

"You can't do that." 

"Why not?" 

He looked away from her. "I -- I just think we should wait." 

"For what?" 

"C'mon, Celes. Don't tell anyone. Especially our friends, alright? I -- I just -- don't think it's a good idea." 

"Well -- alright..." 

"Tomorrow I'm going back to Figaro to pick up the stuff. It'll only be overnight. They're waiting for us here in Dracon. Are you coming?" 

"Yes..." she said. 

"Good. Now I'm really tired. I'm heading out at sunup. If you're not ready, I'll leave without you." 

"I'll -- be ready." 

"Good. Good night." 

* * * * * * 

The next morning, the two shared few words -- only what was necessary as Celes prepared her own travelling bag, and Locke quietly drank tea at the table. 

"I'm ready," she said, swinging her pack over her shoulder. 

"Then let's go," he said, not even looking at her. 

As they traveled the path to Figaro Castle, Locke kept an even pace ahead of his wife. A few times Celes opened her mouth to say something, but each time she stopped herself. __

I shouldn't have come, she thought to herself. _I'm only reminding him of how angry he is at me. But then again, there's no fault of myself alone. I can't get myself pregnant. We're in this together. Can't you see that? _

She frowned. _Locke, can't you see that this is all I've ever wanted? Not a fancy house in Figaro or a nice diamond necklace. All those things were fine when I thought a baby was out of reach. But now -- they're just -- things. I'd rather live in a gutter with this baby in my arms than in a palace without it. _

I know you don't like to think about that day, Celes thought_. I don't like to, either. But sometimes it's just there. It always will be, Locke. _

* * * 

Celes closed her eyes and pushed with all her might, crushing Locke's hand, and letting out a strange yelp. She didn't stop until she felt the child make its final entry into the world. 

The midwife smiled. "It's a girl." 

Celes laughed lightly, feeling tears of joy beginning to form. She looked up at Locke and saw his face brimming with pride. Through her clouded eyes, she also saw his eyes were misty. He squeezed her hand lightly, a form of affection that needed no words. She knew it meant 'I love you.' She squeezed his back. 

The midwife smacked the infant's bottom, but the expected wails were replaced by strained gasps for air. 

Celes reacted first. "What's wrong?" she asked the midwife. 

"I -- don't know. Her passages are clear...She's having trouble breathing!" 

"No..." Celes gasped, then looked up at Locke. He looked horrified. 

"I need a medic here, now!" the midwife said, motioning to her young assistant, who was already halfway out the door. 

Celes felt Locke's grip tighten. She had wanted a child very much, but he had wanted it even more. For nine years they had waited for Celes to become pregnant, so long that they had given up trying. But then it happened, probably with the stress lifted. And for nine long months they had anticipated the new addition, dreamed of what it would become one day, or what sort of a person it would be... 

She looked up at her husband, her tears of joy turning to those of sorrow, and she saw his look of utter worry. He, too, was also crying, but silently. It was as if he didn't dare look at her. 

She raised her other hand and brushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. He looked at her, his mouth quivering with upset. He put his arm around her tighter, holding her closer. She didn't need anything more from him. Just for him to be by her side. For each other. 

A mere minute later, the medic arrived and examined the babe, her pained gasps for air filling the room, and her parents, with dread. 

"Clean her up," the medic said, passing her back to the midwife. 

The medic knew the parents well -- Kohlingen was a small community where everyone knew each other's names, which perhaps made it all the harder. 

"Both Ayata and I have tried to clear her breathing passages. There have been no signs that there is a blockage, or any birth damage to her neck or ribs. Which leads me to suspect there is a defect in her lungs." 

"Well..." Celes began, trying to keep her voice even, "she's going to be alright, isn't she?" 

The medic frowned in spite of himself. "No," he said. "I doubt she'll survive until tomorrow morning." 

Celes felt Locke's grip become weaker as the pain within her deepened. 

The medic went on, but Celes heard very little. Her mind was numb, except for Locke's touch and his quiet tears. Only one thing went over in her mind. 

"Please...let me hold her..." she asked. 

"As long as you wish," the medic said. 

Ayata passed the babe to Celes. 

"Oh...look at her little ears...and those tiny fingers...isn't she precious, Locke?" 

He nodded deftly. 

"I think we should name her, don't you think?" 

"Yes. You should," the midwife's assistant said wistfully. 

"She looks like a Kristen more than a Mari, don't you think, Locke?" 

"Yes," he said. "Kristen it is." 

* * * 

As Celes' mind came back to the golden desert sands, she saw Locke look up for a moment. 

"We're almost there," he called back. 

She nodded, looking ahead at the castle rising in the distance. 

* * * * * * 

They arrived in Figaro silently. 

"I left it all in the storage room below," Locke said. "But I'm going to find Edgar and thank him first." 

"I'll -- be right down. I just want to say hello to Terra, alright?" 

"Fine." 

She walked off to find her best friend, the queen of Figaro. 

The room stretched easily five hundred feet across. The large windows let in the daylight, yet air conditioning kept the room cool even in the sunlight of mid-day. A small garden and pond were at the far end of the room. Celes knew the solarium was one of Terra's favourite places to think. 

Terra was sitting on a carved marble bench, fixated on the fountain. Celes approached her quietly, but obviously her footsteps gave her away. 

"Oh! Celes! Come in!" she said. 

"I didn't mean to interrupt." 

"Oh, I wasn't doing anything special. Besides, I see so little of you that I'd never mind." 

"Thanks." 

"So, you and Locke hit the jackpot, I see. You should get more than enough to pay for that house in South Figaro that you've been looking so forward to." 

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think we're going to move after all." 

"Oh? Why not?" 

"Something's come up and I think it's more important to stay in Kohlingen awhile longer." 

"What is it?" 

"Oh....if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else, alright? But you're my best friend, and I feel you should know." 

"What? What is it?" 

"You have to promise me." 

"Okay, I promise. Now what is it?" 

"Alright, alright. I'm pregnant again." 

"You are? Oh, that's so great! I'm so happy for you!" 

"Now you can't tell anyone." 

"But why not? This sort of news everyone should know." 

"No. This has to remain between you and I. Just trust me." 

"Does Locke know?" 

"He does. That's sort of the problem." 

"Why?" 

"I don't know. He just doesn't seem too happy about it. And he doesn't want anyone to know. I don't know what's wrong." 

"How do you feel?" 

"I admit, at first I was a little scared. And sad. I remembered what happened last time, and I just didn't want to go through all that pain again. But now that it's sunk in, I'm really happy." 

"How have you felt since you lost Kristen?" 

"It was really hard at first. I still get a little depressed at times. But I'm ready to move on. I don't know, maybe Locke doesn't think I'm ready." 

"Or maybe he isn't ready." 

"No. He was always so strong during the whole thing. Sure, he shed some tears, too...but he was the strong one." 

"Maybe he felt like he had to be strong for you, and so never had the chance to grieve properly." 

"Maybe...You really think that's it?" 

"It's possible." 

"It makes sense, I suppose. I've been so ignorant of his feelings -- I always thought he was worried about how I was holding up. I never bothered to ask him..." 

"Don't blame yourself. He isn't really big on showing his emotions, anyway." 

"You just amaze me, Terra. How do you know these things?" 

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just observe things, I guess…" 

"You've grown up so much...You're definitely not the fragile person you were years ago." 

"Age, experience. I'm a lot wiser. Less naive. Sometimes I think everyone still looks upon me as a child just freed from an Imperial slave crown." 

"Yes. But you haven't lost your idealism." 

"You don't have to. Edgar is also a hopeless idealist. I doubt his outlook on life will ever change." 

"I thought Locke's was solid -- but I see the lines in his face grow deeper. The weight of the world is burdening him. I'll always love him. But he isn't the same man I married." 

Terra averted her eyes. "I guess I should be happy that I waited ten years before I came back here to catch Edgar's heart. Of course, I don't think you made a mistake with Locke. It's just that Edgar's forty now, and he's mature enough to handle marriage. But I guess it gave me time to discover who I was, too. You know I kinda got instantly thrust into adult life without knowing or having much of a childhood." 

Celes shrugged sadly. "I know." 

"But I've turned out fairly well, considering." 

"I know. I admire you. Look at you. You have a husband who adores you...two, almost three, beautiful children, and you're so good with them. Then there's the money and the status..." 

"I've kept a level-head, you mean." 

"Not exactly. But that, too." 

"The money is nice. But I don't believe it's the be-all and end-all. If you put even just one of my children in front of me and made me choose between them and all the riches of the kingdom, I'd take the child without hesitation. Your family becomes your world. That's why I want this to all work out for you. So you'll know how it feels." 

"I do, to a degree. I know what it's like to wonder what kind of an adult they'll become. You're in love with the child even before it's born. A lot of people don't understand that." 

"I do." 

"To have those dreams ripped from you...that love ripped from you....it's horrible. When I found out I was pregnant...I tried not to think about those things after losing Kristen -- but I can't stop myself, no matter how hard I fight it." 

"Your thoughts are all good, I hope." 

"Wonderful. He's a great adventurer, with the wanderer's spirit. He has the gleam of excitement in his eyes -- just like the one Locke had." 

"He?" 

"Silly, I know. I guess it could be a girl just as easily. But I just sense for some reason it's a boy." 

"Understood. This little one -- We've already named her Caitlin. But just in case, we have a backup boy's name. Edgar thinks it's a girl, too." 

"When's she due?" 

"Supposedly any day now." 

"You know, you don't look that close to due." 

"You're not the first person to say that." 

"I'm sorry. That's not a soft spot, is it?" 

"Oh, no. So she'll be small. But she'll be alright. Besides, maybe she'll be a little late. I was pregnant with Jerrod for well over ten months. I was a little small, even at nine months. So I suspect Caitlin will catch up." 

"I see." 

Terra paused a moment. "You know, there's nothing wrong with Kohlingen. You and Locke could've survived in South Figaro just fine, but I admit it's no place to raise children." 

"I know. But I also know there was a reason Locke wanted to move, and with what you've said, it all makes sense now. He wanted to get away from the memories. But you can't escape them by running from them. You just have to face them head on." 

"You're right. Because wherever you move, they'll follow you." 

"Uh huh." 

Terra smiled. "Locke will be okay. I just think he needs a little time. Give him a week to think it over, and he'll be overjoyed. I'm sure of it." 

"I hope so." 

* * * * * * 

Locke leaned back on the railing of the west courtyard, staring intently at the two children of Edgar and Terra who played a rather uneven game of tag. Four-year-old Nala could easily outrun the almost three-year old Jerrod. 

Locke smiled despite himself. The laughter of children had always for some reason brought a smile to his face. 

"I thought you were gathering your treasures," Edgar said, stepping up beside him. 

"I'm sorry. I guess you want to take the castle back to Figaro, huh?" 

"It's no trouble, really. We were going to leave at sunset anyway. That way we can travel overnight. The castle doesn't shake even half as much as it used to since I modified the engine. Besides, my court is pretty much used to it now, or I hope so, anyway." 

Locke nodded. "You really do adore them, don't you?" he asked. 

"Who? My people?" 

"Oh, no. Your kids." 

"They've become a big part of my world, yes." 

"A big part -- yeah, I think I know how that is." 

Edgar nodded. "You just want to give them everything. Of course, Terra would never allow me to spoil them to that degree, but I'm doing the best I can." 

Locke nodded. 

Edgar continued, a small, almost undetectable wistfulness in his tone, "Truly I'd rather die than see any of them come to harm." 

"Would you give up your kingdom for them?" 

"Yes. In a heartbeat." 

"I don't think I could be that good a father." 

"Why not? It almost comes with loving them very dearly. You told me you would've given Kristen anything." 

"I would've tried. But there would've been no way I could've done it. Not like you can, Edgar." 

"Yes, I suppose I am fortunate that I am a king. But honestly I think all children need, really, is love. That's the one thing Terra lets me give to them endlessly. So, you wouldn't have been able to afford the beautiful clothes and the best toys...but really, it all means nothing to them without love." 

"I see." 

"Is there some reason why you asked me?" Edgar questioned. 

"Well, yeah. Sort of. Have you ever felt like the Great Father gave you a second chance to do something that you completely bunged up the first time?" 

"Several times." 

"Well, Celes is pregnant again." 

"That's great news! But you don't seem happy." 

"I don't know how I feel," Locke sighed. "I don't know. I'm just all mixed up inside. We're finally getting ahead, you know. Putting our past pains behind us, and gathering up the money to move here to Figaro. This find was going to do it for us. Life was going to get better. But now...we won't be able to do any of that. I just think this whole thing's stirred up too many bad memories. I thought I was over being in pain about it. But I guess not." 

"How do you think Celes feels about this whole thing?" 

"She seems happy. But yet she's become a little wistful and so distant. When I came home yesterday, she was in the nursery. I don't know what she was thinking about, but I felt very strange about it. I just don't want her to get her hopes up only to have the same thing happen." 

"You're concerned mostly for Celes." 

"Yeah. I mean, she really took Kristen's death hard, you know. I still don't think she's over it. This is only going to hurt her in the long run." 

"I suppose it isn't my place to say this, but I think Celes is taking this just fine. I think it's you who's taking this hard." 

"What?" 

"Celes is looking forward. You seem to be looking back. From what you say, I only think Celes is perfectly okay with this. You're the one still in pain over Kristen. But there's nothing wrong with that. Some people never get over it when they lose someone they love. But it's only bad if it keeps you from moving on with your life. There's nothing worse you can do but to let grief stagnate. Just ask Setzer." 

Locke thought about it for a moment, then scowled. "And what would you know about it?" 

"I'm sorry if it sounded all a little harsh. But I felt you had to hear it." 

"Yeah, well, you just don't get it." 

"I'm sorry Locke. I was only trying to help..." 

"I -- just need some time to sort things out. Excuse me..." 

Locke found himself wandering quietly through the less populated corners of the castle, thinking over everything. But most painful were the memories of that day... 

* 

Celes had finally been able to sleep, but Locke was left sitting alone in the kitchen, mulling over a stone cold cup of tea. When Ayata had made it for him, he thought he had wanted it. But the sickness he felt in his stomach kept him from downing even a sip. 

Kristen was still alive, but fading hour by hour. Locke felt an impulse within him. He went into the nursery to see his daughter alive, perhaps for the last time. He stood right against the edge of the crib, looking down at her. She was sleeping, but her breath was laboured. It sounded like a wind trying to squeeze its way through a crack in a window. 

He ran his fingers down her tiny cheek. 

"I don't want you to go, little one," he said quietly. "I care for you too much, and I don't even really know you. But I don't have to. You're my daughter. That's all that matters." 

He bent down and kissed her cheek. She squeezed up her face like she had eaten a lemon. 

"Thanks. That's a vote of confidence. But that's okay. I know this is very uncomfortable for you. If only I could take away your pain." 

He lifted her from the crib, and she didn't protest. 

"We went through so much trouble just trying to have you. It's not fair that you have to leave us so soon..." 

It was then that the reality of it hit him. This fragile little baby -- his daughter -- would never have her first smile -- her first laugh. Her first word....Nothing. 

"If I could, I would give my life to save yours. You have to know that." 

All he could do was look at her so that he would never forget those tiny features. There was a single lock of golden hair curled over her forehead. She would have had her mother's hair. She would have likely been a beautiful woman. But now he would never know for sure... 

His vision became cloudy, and he felt weak. But he never lost his grip on Kristen. The tears flowed from his eyes unyieldingly, his sorrow making it difficult to breathe. 

He took her over his shoulder, so he could whisper in her ear. "I love you, my little girl. I always will." 

* 

Locke felt himself snapping back into reality. The words he had said to his daughter going through his mind. 

"_I love you, my little girl. I always will._" 

Edgar's words sat on Locke's mind. "_All they need, really, is love._" 

"Skies...he was right," he whispered. "I haven't failed her. I gave Kristen everything I could. In whatever little life she had...she was loved. And she still is." 

Locke laughed to himself. "And there's no need to worry about this little one. Chin up and look forward. That's what I always tell people, right? I have to do that. No sense worrying about the future when there's a present to worry about!" 

He walked along for a few moments, basking in that expectant father glow. But then he realized how he had been this last day, and a sense of guilt washed over him. 

"Oh, no. I've gotta find Celes." 

* * * * * * 

He finally found her in the storage room, filling her pack carefully with treasure. 

"Are you sure we can do this in one trip? There's a lot more here than I expected," she said. 

"We can do it in one. I brought my large pack." 

"We'll see." 

Locke began filling his own pack, unable to find the proper words of apology. Instead he remained silent, just looking up every so often to try and predict how Celes was feeling. 

"You know, Locke," Celes began. "I think I owe you an apology." 

"You owe me?" he questioned. 

"Yeah. I didn't realize how much pain you were in when Kristen died. I shouldn't have always depended on you to be the strong one. I shouldn't have leaned on you. We should have leaned on each other." 

"I don't know what you mean." 

"You never had a chance to grieve for her. I mean really grieve. So I guess I understand that you aren't ready for a new baby. But....we can't pretend I'm not pregnant. It's really happening. And I just want you to be happy about it." 

"Y'know. I've been doing some thinking myself and -- I realized that the Great Father's given us another chance..." Locke said. "And I admit, I didn't know how to feel at first. But now I know. How can I possibly not be happy when we've been graced like this?" 

"You're happy? You really are?" 

"Ecstatic." 

Celes smiled brightly, and her eyes sparkled, the same sparkle that had attracted Locke to her when they first fell in love. And he realized he loved her even more all these years later. 

"You have the same dreams I do, don't you?" she said. 

"For a happy and healthy baby, yes." 

"Of course that's important. But I mean the other dreams..." 

"What -- you mean about her being a great adventurer, just like me?" 

"Those are the ones." 

"They're wonderful, aren't they?" 

"Perfect. Let's just hope that they'll come true this time, hmm?" 

"Yes." 

"You know you haven't given me a return kiss for your trip to the ruins yet." 

"Oh...I haven't? Well, I suppose silly me had better do that." 

He took her in his arms and kissed her once on the cheek. 

"Good. Now you owe me for returning now." 

"No complaint. How about I -- give you more than one." 

"Mmm...Well, smooching like a couple newlyweds...how splendid..." 

"I haven't felt like this in a long time," he said. 

"Me, either." 

"I love it." 

"Me too." 

"So, I'm forgiven for being such a jerk?" Locke said. 

"Of course. I know why you were. And am I forgiven for ignoring your feelings?" 

"Nonsense. You did no such thing. But if it means that much to you, of course you are." 

"Then everything's perfect again, right?" 

"Right." 

* * * * * * 

EPILOGUE: 

It was a cold and windy day in Kohlingen, but the Coles had been up all night, and hadn't even noticed the sun coming up. 

Locke had been by Celes' side the whole time, awaiting the arrival of their second child. 

"The suspense is killing me," he had whispered softly to her earlier in the night when her contractions hadn't been as close together. 

"Me too, she had admitted with an exhausted smile. 

And so as the hours passed, Locke's grip on Celes' hand grew tighter, which was good, because it helped her with her pain. 

"Just a little longer, Celes. Then it'll all be over," Ayata told her. "Now push..." 

Celes did, trying not to show her pain outwardly, though everyone in the room knew it did hurt. 

"I see the head," Ayata said. "It looks like you'll be okay. Just one more time..." 

The infant needed no prompting to begin wailing. The cries were like music for the parents. 

"It's a boy -- and he's got a real voice on him," Ayata said. 

Celes laughed in relief and her eyes filled with tears of happiness. "He's alright?" she asked. 

"He appears to be perfect," Ayata responded. 

Locke couldn't help himself. He reached out and hugged Celes tightly. 

"I'm so relieved," he whispered quietly to himself, but Celes heard him. 

"Me too," she whispered back. 

"I'm a dad..." he whispered again. "You're a mom..." 

"We didn't think of any boys names," Celes said. "Not this time around. Only because you insisted it was going to be a girl." 

"Well, what was it we liked last time?" 

"Didn't we settle on 'Tyon'?" 

"'Tyon'? I still like it." 

"Then 'Tyon' it is." 

Locke nodded, breaking away from her, just as Ayata approached with their son. 

Celes took him, holding him close to her. She quickly counted all his fingers and toes. Ten and ten. Two arms, two legs...those tiny little ears... 

"He's completely bald," Celes stated. "He looks like his father." 

"Hmph. Nice," Locke said. 

Celes giggled slightly. "He's probably going to be just like you," she said. 

"Probably. But even if he wants to stay home and tend your garden, he'll still be my son. I'll love him deeply either way." 

"Me too." 

"I just feel so blessed..." 

Celes nodded. "Start sending the pigeons out. I want the whole world to know about this." 

Locke nodded. "Me too. And the whole world should know. I'll do that and let you sleep." 

Celes yawned. "Okay." 

* * * * * * 

The first pigeon that went out was headed for Figaro Desert, to the provincial palace that was home to Edgar, Terra and Sabin. Locke had written a very special message for his best friend, and Celes'. __

Residents of Figaro Castle, 

BEWARE: Another Cole is on the loose! 

This is to announce the birth of our beloved son, Tyon, on November 30, 1017. Perfectly healthy and happy, good set of lungs (he showed them off without much prompting). We'll try to visit as soon as we can so you can meet him. 

Thank you, Edgar, Terra, for all your advice and support. We have taken most of it to heart. And now we're three of the luckiest people for it.

Locke, Celes and Tyon 

ONWARD... 

_I don't really have much to say in conclusion, except that this story is currently undergoing a re-write to make it less dialogue-intensive, like most of my FF6 series is. It's an old series, and I've improved since I wrote it back in the mid 90s (I hope). 

* * *

_

Final Fantasy 6, it's world and characters are properties of Squaresoft. 


End file.
